1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for a telephone set, and more particularly, a support for normally seating a telephone set on a substantially horizontal, planar desk surface which can also be used to hang the telephone set on a vertical plane surface, such as a wall.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone sets are provided with cases which serve as a console for housing the electronic components of the telephone and are provided with a slot or a cradle for supporting the telephone receiver. When supported on a horizontal planar surface, such as a desk, the console is supported at an acute angle above the surface so that the receiver can be readily grasped and removed from the console and the push buttons or rotary dial mechanism for dialing a number are readily veiwable by the user. However, if such a console was mounted upon a vertical planar surface such as a wall, the upper surface of the console would be inclined towards, rather than away from the vertical surface with its upper end at a greater distance from the surface than its lower end, rendering the console virtually unusable, as the operator of the telephone would not have a good view of the dial buttons or rotary dial and the receiver would readily become disattached and fall from the slot or cradle mounting on the console. In order to remedy this situation, it has been common in the art to hang the telephone receiver from a specially shaped wall console designed to be mounted on the wall wherein the the receiver would be received without falling from the console or a separate adaptor was provided to mount the entire console so that the console would hang in a substantially vertical condition when mounted on the adaptor. However, in the latter instance additional expensive parts are required to be molded and utilized making such telephone sets expensive, wherein in the former instance specially designed wall units could not be seated on a horizontal desk surface.